


Timing is Everything

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: S4e14: Boys Night Out Job, F/M, Nate interferes, Yes I just wanted her out of the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: After a night of poker, drug dealers and old friends, the team unwinds at the bar, but something isn't right and Nate needs to fix it.





	Timing is Everything

“You, uh... we’re gonna...” Eliot said, gesturing towards the bar.

Nate waved them on, saying, “Oh, yeah, no, hey.”

“Okay.” 

Eliot and Lupe turned, arms around each other and walked away. 

Nate tilted his glass and took a long sip, studying them. He watched as they joined the rest of the group at the bar, and picked up his phone.

Even though he’d had her number for a couple of months, he hadn’t used it. She answered on the second ring.

“Nate? What’s wrong?” Lyn asked, her voice was alert and anxious.

“Nothing, nothing,” he quickly reassured her. “I just... uh... you might want to give Eliot a call.”

While he was confident in his abilities to run a con, interfering in the relationship of his hitter was a bit tricky. Sophie had made a few comments here and there, so he knew they were still seeing each other, but this ‘Lupe’ thing was a distraction he wasn’t sure Eliot needed.

“Okay,” she said slowly, “but everyone’s all right?”

He was touched by her concern for the team.

“Yeah, no, nothing like that. We’re all fine.”

“Good,” she said. “I’ll call him now.”

They ended the call and Nate pocketed his phone. He picked up his glass and waited.

Watching, he saw Eliot straighten, step away from the bar, and reach into his pocket. Holding the phone, Eliot looked around and then gestured towards the front door to the group. 

***

“Hang on,” Eliot said into the phone. Lyn could hear some faint mumbling and rustling before she heard him again. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said softly. 

“You home?” he asked, and she felt a flutter of hope across the miles.

“No, still in Ireland,” she said apologetically. 

“Oh,” he said with a sigh. “What’re you doing up? It’s gotta be early there.”

“I missed you,” she said simply. It wasn’t a lie; she had missed him these last ten days. 

He huffed softly. “Missed you too.”

“Did you have a job?” she asked, trying to figure out why Nate had wanted her to call.

“No, well, kinda,” he said with a sigh. “Helped out a friend.”

“Shelly?” she asked, knowing he had few close friends.

“No, but I did see him tonight. Played poker with him and Hardison, Nate and another guy.”

“Did you win?” 

He laughed. “What do you think?”

Lyn laughed with him and the miles between them disappeared. 

“You in bed?” he asked suddenly.

“Well,” she chuckled, “now that you mention it.”

“Damn!”

She felt his desire and frustration as if it were her own.

“You going home now?” she asked. 

“Video chat?”

“Hell yeah!” 

When they finished their call, Lyn still wasn’t certain why Nate had wanted her to call Eliot. Everything seemed alright with him but she would pay more attention just in case.

***

In McRory’s back room, Nate had watched Eliot leave the bar and stop at the top of the stairs, only his lower legs and feet visible. He had to assume Eliot and Lyn were speaking, and briefly wondered what they were discussing. 

After a few minutes, he saw Eliot turn back towards the bar and then 10-seconds later, he turned again and headed towards the ‘T’.

Picking up his empty glass, Nate walked towards the bar.

“Let’s close it up, guys,” he said.

Hardison grumbled and Sophie protested but they emptied their glasses and put the bottles away. Lupe looked out the front door.

“Oh,” Nate said to her. “He had to go. I can...”

“We’ll make sure she gets to her hotel,” Hardison said, pulling Parker off her stool. “Come on, woman.”

Parker smiled and waved child-like, folding down her fingers over her palm.

Nate locked the door behind them as they left.

“Convenient,” Sophie said, turning off the lights and joining Nate at the stairs.

“What?” Nate said but he couldn’t pretend with her. “I didn’t want him to do something he might regret.”

Sophie smiled, secretly pleased about Nate’s concern.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head and now hopefully I can get back to the other fics in my Lyn/Eliot world. (crossing fingers!!)


End file.
